


Office Protocols

by The_Marauders_Oath



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Love Confessions, Marking, Percival Is A Sweetheart, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marauders_Oath/pseuds/The_Marauders_Oath
Summary: Another day in the office of the Director of Magical Security.





	Office Protocols

"Good morning, Mr.Graves!" Calloway chirped as her boss entered his office. He gave her a wary smile as he hung up his coat & scarf, & walked over to his desk.

"Morning Ms.Cecily." Percival replied curtly as he took his seat, "May I ask why are you in my office? Snooping no less." He said grabbing a cream colored folder out the young woman's hands. She mock frowned at him.

"I was snooping because a certain _someone_ sent me on a case without all the necessary information," Calloway replied accusingly, brown eyes skating up his frame to meet his eyes.

Percival's dark eyes lit up at the accusatory tone, the faintest hints of a smile tracing his lips. He laced his fingers atop his desk, resting his chin upon them. And peered up at her.

"That so?" His tone aloof & coy, "Was the case too much for you?" Percival jabbed. All in good nature of course.

Calloway smiled to herself as he played along. She met his gaze as she sat down across from him. Shaking her head.

"Course not," Calloway replied. "It was just protocol to give all the necessary information. I wasn't exactly ready to encounter such powerful wizards." She explained.

"Ms.Cecily, there are quite a fewthings you do that aren't exactly... _protocol._ " The auror reminded, eyes growing darker as their exchanged continued.

Calloway laughed as she stood, "Last I heard, it wasn't written anywhere that we couldn't date within the company." She said making her way around his desk, eyeing the older male slyly.

He rolled his eyes, "I meant the keeping of illegal beasts." She snorted, knowing better than to believe _that's_ what he meant.

"Technically, it's not illegal anymore with proper papers & degrees. All of which I have, much like Mr.Scamander." Calloway pointed out. Percival snorted at the mention of the Magizoologist, he'd never met the man but his file said enough.

"Anywho, as I was saying, you don't follow protocol in more ways than one. I'll _reluctantly_ ignore the company dating thing..." He trailed off, eyes slowly raking up the woman's figure.

Calloway rolled her eyes, arms folding over her chest. Even when she wasn't remotely wearing anything tight or revealing he still eyed her up & down.

"I didn't know you had such an issue with company dating." She said, sliding herself between Percival & his desk. He leaned back in his chair, hands folded in his lap.

He cocked a brow, "Who said I do?" Percival replied absentmindedly, hands coming undone & reaching towards Calloway. She didn't move away.

"Oh? So you don't? Well good."

"Good?" He inquired, brown eyes nearly black as they clicked up to her gaze.

She smirked, "Good," pushing away his hand she advanced, "I don't have to stop dating him then. He's quite handsome." Calloway slowly eased herself into his lap, black jean-clad legs resting on either armrest.

"Mmmm," Percival hummed, hands sliding up & down the length of her legs. "That so?" She nodded, "What else is he?" He asked, quieting down as he leaned in close to her.

"He's also brooding, very brooding. Very brave & courageous," Calloway continued in a calm, even tone. Percival lightly nipped at her neck, "He comes off as intimidating & scary to some, but once a person gets to know him... he's really kind, unbelievably so." The black haired male smiled small against her neck as he then kissed it.

"Is he a gentleman?" Percival questioned. One hand holding her against him, & the other drawing gentle patterns on her covered leg. The sensation relaxed her.

"A complete gentleman." His heart swelled at her words as he continued his ministrations. Percival's lips glided over the skin of her neck, leaving various marks along the previously flawless skin. "He's so giving, especially in bed." She said so casually.

Calloway snickered to herself when she felt his grip tighten on her. She leaned away, hands coming up to cup his face. Her browns eyes taking in every detail of his features. Percival let out a soft sigh, pushing into her touch.

A comfortable silence stretched between them. His eyes slid shut as her thumbs brushed lightly over his cheeks. Calloway pecked his eyelids lovingly, a real smile appearing on the serious man's lips.

"He's the love of my life." Calloway admitted in a whisper. Percival's eyes opened wide, searching the woman's face, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"What if he didn't love you the same?" He questioned, brown eyes curious.

"Then I would still love him." Calloway said with the utmost certainty. He chuckled, pulling a close lipped smile to the brunette's face.

"That's some loyalty." He said ruffling her hair; she chuckled.

"Indeed." Calloway nodded.

"It's understandable why he fell for you too." Calloway's dazzling smile fell as she looked wide eyed at the man before her, heart racing at the confession.

"He- you-" Percival silenced her with a kiss.

"Indeed. I love you Calloway, with all my being." Percival spoke against her lips.

She briefly kissed him, "I love you too Percival." Both aurors' lips joined once more in another magic filled kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Kudos welcome! :)


End file.
